


Transformers: Cheesy Pick Up Lines

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Transformers Prime [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, cheesy pick up lines, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First one shot of my new Cheesy Pick up Lines for TF! xD Hotstreak and Blackline are the stars for this one because the mech loves cheesy pick up lines lol This is set during the rebuilding of Cybertron so Hotstreak is back to her original form which she likes better because it makes her look sleek and sexy...according to Nitroburst xD</p><p>Also don't think that none of my femmes won't be saying cheesy one liners xD they will and it will be funny just to see the mechs reactions....for example if I write one with Nitroburst and Ferrow, she would be saying a cheesy one liner to him and squeeing at the big shy mech blushes Nitro loves mechs with his personality type hehe seriously Hotstreak and Sirenstrike have to literally pull her off a mech that's shy, gently and seemingly grumpy...they just seem to flip a switch inside her xD</p><p>...what? yes, she's a crazy femme and I love her...in fact all my femmes have some crazy traits</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Black Line and Hotstreak

**Author's Note:**

> First one shot of my new Cheesy Pick up Lines for TF! xD Hotstreak and Blackline are the stars for this one because the mech loves cheesy pick up lines lol This is set during the rebuilding of Cybertron so Hotstreak is back to her original form which she likes better because it makes her look sleek and sexy...according to Nitroburst xD
> 
> Also don't think that none of my femmes won't be saying cheesy one liners xD they will and it will be funny just to see the mechs reactions....for example if I write one with Nitroburst and Ferrow, she would be saying a cheesy one liner to him and squeeing at the big shy mech blushes Nitro loves mechs with his personality type hehe seriously Hotstreak and Sirenstrike have to literally pull her off a mech that's shy, gently and seemingly grumpy...they just seem to flip a switch inside her xD
> 
> ...what? yes, she's a crazy femme and I love her...in fact all my femmes have some crazy traits

**I’m not staring, I’m just stuck in a loop.**  
  
Hotstreak was helping Blackline get the bar ready for Happy Hour, they were both behind the counter the femme was handing the mech bottles when he motions for her to hand him more since he was on a ladder. They work together silently though Hotstreak notices from the corner of her optics that the mech kept looking at her when he thought she wasn't looking or paying attention...fighting in that war made her aware of her surroundings, something she liked.  
  
But she chose not to comment on it instead she helps him until all the bottles were placed on the shelf. Hotstreak walked out from behind the bar to place the stools down, she made sure the stools were neatly around the tables before she goes to the counter to pull the stools out from underneath.   
  
She once again notices that Blackline was looking at her...actually more like staring at her now.   
  
The femme sighs heavily as she pulls out the last stool and looks at him as she places her hands on her hips, saying, "Why are you staring at me? And don't deny it, I noticed the looks that you've been giving me since I got here."  
  
"I'm not staring, I'm just stuck in a loop." Blackline said.  
  
Hotstreak blinked at him before she smiles and said, "That's cute...I like it."   
  
The mech smiles back at her, happy that he had found a femme who didn't get offended or annoyed with his pick up lines though she flirted with him, "Thank you."  
  
"But don't stare too much otherwise you'd get tired of it." she winked at him playfully.   
  
Blackline laughs and said, "I doubt it...you're just too beautiful for me to get tired of."  
  
Hotstreak laughs uproariously at that causing Blackline to blush heavily at that and she notices it, she walks over to him to throw her arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. "Sorry, sorry~ you're just too cute sometimes~."  
  
The mech blushes even more at that until his entire face was no longer the original color.


	2. Stormfire and Discourage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Who said that a Predacon couldn't have a cheesy pick up line? xD

**Let’s make like a fabric softener and ‘Snuggle'**  
  
Stormfire was looking for Discourage, the grumpy Predacon was off somewhere being a gloomy shadow (he never seemed to like it when she called him 'Grumpy Pred' or 'The Gloomy Blue One' to his face so she tries not to call him that anymore). She finds the Predacon sitting on a ledge and looking up at the sky, he wasn't in his beast mode for a change instead he was in his robot form. Stormfire transforms in mid-walk and places her clawed servo gently on his shoulder causing the larger Predacon to jump slightly in surprise.  
  
"Sorry...I didn't mean to surprise you." she murmured as she sat down next to him.  
  
"...You didn't surprise me." Discourage mumbled.  
  
Stormfire simply blinked her optics at him but doesn't comment, instead she curls her tail behind him and around him. She stares up at the sky of Cybertron, the planet was slowly being rebuilt by the Autobots so it didn't look like how it looked in her 'old' memories.  
  
"Did you want anything, Stormfire?" Discourage's voice breaks her out of her thoughts.  
  
The femme Predacon looks at him once more and blinked her optics in an innocent manner that caused Discourage to give her a slightly deadpan look. "Do I need a reason to come looking for you?" Stormfire asked in a feign hurt tone.  
  
Discourage simply lifted an optic brow at her as he just stared at her.  
  
"Fine!" Stormfire sighs heavily as she throws her arms around the larger Predacon, catching him off guard to the point where she easily knocked him down onto his back. "Let's make like a fabric softener and 'Snuggle'!"  
  
"Like a what and a what?"   
  
Stormfire laughs and said, "It's a human pick up line...I heard it during my time on earth." Stormfire said as she transforms which triggers Discourage to do the same so that she could do a Predacon version of a snuggle which consisted of a small head resting on top of a larger head as their wings and tails covered the other.  
  
Discourage figured that it was best that he didn't ask for a further explanation because he had a feeling that it would still fly over his head so he allowed the smaller Predacon to snuggle with him. 


	3. Nitroburst and Ferrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ferrow and Blackline aren't mine, they belong to a friend of mine

**I think you just stole something. [What?] My heart (Spark).**  
  
Nitroburst was skipping through the new Astronomy Building, heading to the office of a certain large mech. She arrives at the room and pokes her head in, she sees the mech that she had came here for.  
  
"Ferrow!" Nitroburst said as she runs into the room and somewhat hugs the mech, who was much larger than she was since he was a flier type Cybertronian while she was a ground type so she barely reaches his chest plates.  
  
Ferrow blinks his optics and looks down at the femme that was literally hanging off him, "Hello, Nitroburst...what brings you here?"  
  
The femme releases him and takes a step back as she looks up at him and said, "What? I can't just come here for a visit to my favorite mech?"  
  
"...I bet you say that to every mech that you met."  
  
Nitroburst adopted a feigned hurt look and said, "How can you say such a thing to me! Have you done anything to cause you to think of me like that?"  
  
Ferrow sighs heavily and gently pats the small femme's head as he says, "No...you can stop the fake hurt, Nitro." He smiles slightly at her. "You should have been an actress."  
  
"Ha! I'm not that good at acting!" Nitroburst said with a laugh.  
  
"True but when you want to make a mech feel bad, you certainly know how to act."  
  
Nitroburst sat down on his desk and crossed her legs as she said, "Who me?" She adopts a innocent look that looked entirely too real that Ferrow simply shook his head at her antics, he still wasn't used to her overwhelming friendly manner...she was too friendly to put the mech at ease whenever she was around him.  
  
Ferrow sat down at his desk so that he didn't hurt her neck by having her tilt her head back so that she could look at him, in response Nitroburst turns on her spot on his desk so she could still look and talk to him.  
  
"I think you just stole something." Nitroburst said as she juggles a few orb shaped objects from Ferrow's desk, it was a random comment...even more random for Nitroburst who was the Queen of random comments.   
  
"What?" Ferrow asked confusion both on his face and in his tone.  
  
Nitroburst stops her juggling (she was able to place the orbs gently on the desk so that they didn't break after she stops) and places her servo over her spark chamber, "My Spark."  
  
She watched with a smirk as Ferrow blushed a nice shade of blue as it dawned on him that she had once again flirted with him though this time with a very cheesy pick up line.  
  
"Aww, Ferrow! You're just so cute~!" Nitroburst squeed and tackled the larger mech, nuzzling his cheek with hers.  
  
Ferrow decided at that moment that he would never get used to Nitroburst's antics, he just seemed to flip a switch inside her that she just simply couldn't resist teasing or flirting with him.


	4. Hotstreak and Blackline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hotstreak would totally say something cheesy just to get a reaction from Blackline xD oh and yes, whoever's name gets put down first will be the one to saying the cheesy pick up line hehe
> 
> Hello, Hotstreak here! Thanks for reading! Now excuse me while I go find BL and smother him with hugs and kisses~
> 
> Take it easy on the poor mech! But yeah, thanks for reading....excuse me while I try to pry HS off of BL, that poor mech... *walks off*

**How is your fever? [What fever?] Oh… you just look hot to me.**  
  
Hotstreak was sitting at the bar on one of the stools that were there, she was watching Blackline with a small smile on her lips which was making the mech very uncomfortable because it was one of the longest stares that she had ever given him.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" Blackline finally asked with a slight blush on his face.  
  
"Hm?" Hotstreak hummed as she blinked her optics.  
  
"You've been staring at me since you got here!" the mech said.  
  
"Oh...it's nothing really." Hotstreak said with a small smile. "How is your fever?" Hotstreak asked almost in an off-servo manner as she goes back to staring at him.   
  
Blackline blinked at her and asked, confused, "What fever?"  
  
"Oh...you just look hot to me."   
  
She watched at Blackline blushed even harder than any other time that she had flirted with him. Clearly he hadn't been expecting that she would say something just as cheesy to him...what can she say? She had learned from the best.  
  
"Aww~ look at you~ I must say that is probably the first time I've seen you blush that hard~" Hotstreak teased him with a smile.  
  
Blackline huffs and looks away from her, still blushing, "That was unexpected..."  
  
"Heh, true but it was fun to see you blush so I might just do it again in the near future~"  
  
"Please, don't...I don't know if my Spark can take it..."  
  
"If it can take all my previous flirts then it can take all the future ones~" Hotstreak teased with a smirk as she cups the back his head and gently pulls him towards her so that she can plant a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Blackline promptly fainted at that, which caused Hotstreak to panic...apparently kissing him after saying a cheesy pick up line was too much for the mech to handle.


	5. Sideline and Tranquil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sideline doesn't talk much even after Shockwave fixes her but she'll say something when it counts and that includes using a pick up line on Quil xD which she never expected to end like that...sorry, Sid but you don't go saying that to a mech and not expect him to just let it slide..
> 
> And Air Brake interrupted their little scene just as it was starting to get interesting...thanks for that, Brakey! Way to kill the mood xD I'm sure that Sid thanks you deep down hehe
> 
> Air Brake and Tranquil belongs to another friend of mine.

**You know, sweetie, my lips won’t just kiss themselves…**  
  
Sideline was sitting on the roof of Neutralzone next to Tranquil as they watched the bots below them walk out and into the bar, if you weren't too drunk enough you would notice holes in the side of the building that would have matched Sideline's claws perfectly. Next to the two Predacons were a decent number of empty glasses, the tip of her tail moved to the beat of the song in her head.  
  
It was silent after Air Brake had gone back down to get more drinks for them.  
  
"I'm surprised you drank that much for such a small Predacon..." Tranquil said.  
  
The femme was shorter than any other Predacon either cloned or born, she was a head shorter than Flow who was also short for a Predacon.  
  
Sideline looks at him and says, "I am too...who knew that I could drink that much and still be able to function?" She lifts her servo and looks at it, curling and uncurling her clawed fingers.  
  
Tranquil smiles and pats her head, between her horns though he was careful with the spines that grew between them that led down her back to the tip of her tail. Sideline purrs softly at the attention before she leans against the larger Predacon for more attention, she had learned a lot of habits during her time of earth watch a creature called a cat...purring was just one of them.  
  
Then it dawned on her what he was doing so she pulls away and swats his hand away, "Yes, I'm small and cute but knock it off!"  
  
Tranquil chuckles and pats her head once last time, "You're the one that said it, Sid."  
  
Sideline huffs in annoyances as she looks away to pout as Tranquil proceeds to start poking her much to her annoyance, when Air Brake comes back she's going to take Quil's drink and hide it from him because he doesn't need to drink anymore.  
  
"Stop that before I bite you!"  
  
"Heh, not what I would expect you to say or even think about doing with your mouth." Tranquil said with a smirk as he leaned towards her.  
  
The femme blinked at him in surprise before she smirked at him and said, "You know, sweetie, my lips won't just kiss themselves." She hoped that would scare him away from her but to her horror and slight surprise, it didn't work in fact it had the opposite affect on the mech Predacon.  
  
Instead of pulling away like she had hoped, Tranquil leaned even closer to her until Sideline was flat on her back on the ground with wide yellow optics.  
  
"Who would have thought that you even knew any pick up lines."  
  
"Erm...I was cloned on earth so yes, I did know some pick up lines." Sideline managed to get out, her tail's tip was twitching fast giving away her nervousness of the whole situation.  
  
But before anything can happen, a familiar voice came from above and behind them.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
  
Both Predacons looked up and saw that Air Brake had returned with their drinks, he was staring down at them.  
  
Sideline blinks before she snaps out of it and crab-walks away from Tranquil, "It's not what it looks like!"  
  
"Really? Because it certainly looked like that to me." Air Brake said with a small smile.  
  
"Aww and here I thought that we had something, Sid."  
  
"Shut it, Quil!"   
  
Air Brake sighs and places the glasses down, "Before you try to kill him, Sid...here's our drinks and at least let him drink his first." Sideline lets out a mix between a growl and a purr before she grabs her glass and takes a sip, her tail curling around her as she did so. Tranquil smiles at her as he takes a sip of his drink while Air Brake just shook his head and wondered how he became the friend of two Predacons who seemed to enjoy messing around...mostly Quil starts it but there are the rare time where Sid starts it though she ends up freezing when Quil responds to her comments in the opposite manner.  
  
Which is what most likely happened to cause that scene that he had walked in on...


	6. Wideblade and Tarn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wideblade's appearance is a mixture of a Xenomorph and a dragon as well as a motorcycle but you hardly see it because it's well hidden. She had small wings and a tire in her back. She had a built in skirt, she had purple plated bits of armor around her chest. Her face was a dark grey, the same color as her midriff and servos. Wideblade had slightly curved black horns. Her clawed fingertips were razor-sharp and were able to puncture thick armor. Her feet had four toes facing the front and one facing sideways like a humanoid thumb and she stood on her toes like a cat. Her tail had ridges on top and a serrated tip at the end to lacerate enemies.
> 
> Oh and did you know that the artist that created Tarn had an idea of his voice and that is Keith David! And I can picture that! So they really need to put him and his followers in a TF cartoon so that we can get that voice!
> 
> Next one will be of her and Megs! Should be interesting xD

**I’m no organ donor but I’d be happy to give you my heart.**  
  
Wideblade was once again on her favorite spot for traveling: on Tarn's shoulder with her tail curled around his neck loosely for support and balance. She was looking at her clawed fingers as Tarn walked, both Cons ignored the looks they were receiving from the bots outside their DJD. This wasn't anything new to see back on their ship, in fact she does this all the time with her boss...yes, she too was surprised that he hadn't killed her yet for it but it was probably because she was just too cute to kill.  
  
"Argh! When is our One Lord and Master going to unleash us on another unexpected traitor?" Wideblade asked as she looked down at her boss.  
  
"Be patient, Wideblade." Tarn said looking up at the femme on his shoulder.  
  
Wideblade vents heavily, a Cybertronian version of a heavy sigh, as she moves to lean her front on his other shoulder while she kept her backside were it was. "I'll try, boss~" Wideblade cooed at him.  
  
Tarn doesn't say anything, he simply pats her on her head being careful not to apply to much pressure to her head as he walks. Wideblade smiles in response before she returns to her previous position.  
  
"You will be hunting and killing soon, Wideblade...our Lord and Master always has traitors for us to go after." Tarn said.   
  
Wideblade's tail curled a bit as she clapped her hands together and cooed, "I can't wait~!" She leans down and gently nuzzles her cheek against his, her tail curling then uncurling around his neck. "I'm no organ donor but I'd be happy to give you my heart, boss~."   
  
"You're such a little flirt, Wideblade." Tarn said as she jumps off his shoulder and lands softly on the ground, her tail flicking and then curling around her waist as she starts to walk in another direction.  
  
"You know it, boss man~ now excuse me while I go look for some fun before we leave~" Wideblade said waving lazily as she turns the corner and disappears from view.  
  
Tarn had silently watched her leave until she was out of visual and audio range, he turns and walks back in the direction he had been walking in.  
  
Wideblade was a true femme fatale...a lot of stress on the _fatale_.  


	7. Wideblade and Megatron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megatron this time...so much fun xD and it's other crack one that I did for the laughs.
> 
> Wideblade's tail is very flexible and she can make shapes with it when she wants to, like a heart in this case.
> 
> Her type of Mech? Any mech who can handle her ;)

**Do you have a band aid? Cause I scrapped my knees falling for you.**  
  
Wideblade was walking through the Nemesis, next to her was her one True Lord and Master Megatron. Each one had their hands clasped behind their backs as they walked side by side, Wideblade's tail was once again curled around her waist.   
  
"It's a shame that you can't remain here, Wideblade...it's hard to find a Con with the same devotion as Soundwave or even your boss." Megatron said.  
  
The femme looks at him with a small smile on her lips and says, "I am flattered that you want me to stay, Lord Megatron but I was placed in the DJD because I don't play well with others~."  
  
The larger mech chuckled at that, amused by her words and he knew that it was true. DJD agent Wideblade didn't get along with any bot expect for the ones that she liked.  
  
Megatron looked down at the small femme and said, "Well, I'm going to miss your style of art, Wideblade...you're truly an artist amongst your fellow DJD members."  
  
"Heh, you're such a flatter, Lord Megatron~" Wideblade said.  
  
"I merely speak the truth, Wideblade." The Warlord said. "Too bad you can't take Starscream with you."  
  
Wideblade laughed at that and said, "I think Tarn or any other of my fellow DJD would have killed him even before we left this planet's system, Lord Megatron." It was no secret that Starscream was after Megatron's spot and none of the DJD members liked him, Wideblade was the only one who wouldn't try to kill the SIC in front of their Lord and Master.  
  
"True...he does have some use for me still." Megatron said. "Of course, if he steps out of line again I might give you a call to... _straighten_ him out once more."  
  
The femme claps her servos together as she smiles widely and her tail uncurls around her waist to form a heart near the tip, "Do you have a band aid? Cause I scrapped my knees falling for you."  
  
Megatron blinked his optics at her before a slow smile curled his lips as he said, "You can walk it off, Agent..."  
  
Wideblade feign pout at him and said, "So cruel~" Then she smiles at him and bows, placing her servo over her spark chamber. "It's been fun, Lord Megatron and I hope to see you again soon so we can have more interesting talks~."  
  
With that she turns and walks away, her hips swaying as she walked and her tail curling around her hips once more so that she wouldn't trip on it...because that would have so killed the mood if she did trip on her own tail. Megatron watched her walk away with a small smile on his lips, he didn't know how Tarn handled such a femme but handle her well he did.


	8. Nitroburst and Optimus Prime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard to write Optimus because I really had no idea how he's react to her pick up line heh

**I just had to come talk with you. Sweetness is my weakness.**  
  
Nitroburst was watching Optimus Prime from her corner in the warehouse, she was sitting on a stack of metal crates but she was a few crates from the ground so her feet were dangling off the side. Everyone else was either out on patrol or around the military base so it left just her, Ratchet and Optimus Prime though Ratchet had himself scarce as soon as he realized that Nitroburst was still around.  
  
And she had no idea why too...probably had to do with her habit of hugging him out of nowhere? Yeah, it could be because of that.  
  
She continued to watch him silently before she leapt down from crates and walked over to him, Optimus looks away from the computer to look down at a smiling Nitroburst.  
  
"Yes, Nitroburst?" Optimus asked curious about why she was over here, unlike her friends she had remained behind to help out...though Ratchet seemed to have thought she had stayed behind to tease him, like always. Hotstreak seemed to be the only one who could control Nitroburst to the point where she wouldn't attack Ratchet...though not by much and there were times where Hotstreak sat by and watched, amused.  
  
"I just had to come talk with you. Sweetness is my weakness~." Nitroburst chimed out before she turned and walked out of the warehouse. She really didn't need to talk to him expect to say that to him but he didn't give her much of a reaction...maybe Ultra Magnus would give her the proper reaction.  
  
Optimus stared after her as she leaves the warehouse, humming happily as she leaves before he looks away to try to hide the faint blush on his cheeks as he realized that was probably the main reason why Ratchet took off when he did.  
  
He didn't find her antics to be annoying or bothersome, he was just overly friendly to everyone that she meets though there were some she liked more than others so she tends to be drawn to them for more overly friendly antics.


	9. Nitroburst and Ultra Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the cheesy one shots will vary in length, it depends on the quote and how I can write a scene around it lol

**Your lips look so lonely…Would they like to meet mine?**  
  
Nitroburst finds Ultra Magnus easily, it was easy to find a large, blue mech in a base of humans and their vehicles. She walks over to him and climbs onto a crate that was placed next to him, whoever did that was looking out for her and made her job even easier. Nitroburst sits down and beams at him.  
  
"What is it, Nitroburst?" Ultra Magnus asked looking at the femme.  
  
"Nothing~ Just got bored and decided to come looking for you~" Nitroburst said with a smile.  
  
Ultra Magnus said as he looked at her, "You didn't bother Prime too much, did you?"   
  
"Nope~." She beams at him. "Besides I doubt you can really annoy Optimus, sir~."  
  
The large mech gave her a dubious look which earned him a smile in return.  
  
"Why did you come out here, Nitroburst?"  
  
"Your lips looks so lonely...Would they like to meet mine?" Nitroburst asked as she leaned in close to Ultra Magnus and got the react that she wanted.  
  
Let's just say that she never thought she would ever see Ultra Magnus blush that hard.  
  
She beams at him once more before she climbs off the crate and skips away, humming happily once more. Primus, she loved being on the Autobots! There was just so many mechs that she could tease~.


	10. Sirenstrike and Coldsteel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirenstike is normally serious and takes no nonsense, in fact she's the best bet on controlling Nitroburst because she doesn't let her get away with anything.
> 
> Coldsteel belongs to my twin

**I know somebody who likes you but if I weren’t so shy, I’d tell you who.**  
  
Sirenstrike was walking next to her Commanding Officer, Coldsteel, as they walked through the ruins of a part of Cybertron. Both they were looking around for any Cons that stayed behind to pick off any Autobots that was passing through here. Sirenstrike's dual arm canons were activated as she covered Coldsteel's back. She still had mixed feelings about having a official Commanding Officer since Hotstreak was their unofficial Commanding Officer and how the Autobot Council told the Wreckers apart...Hotstreak's Wreckers were known to bend the rules a bit.  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
Probably pairing the two most un-talkative Autobots wasn't a good idea but at least they were getting their job done...Nitroburst would have been horsing around with Coldsteel instead of paying attention to her surroundings.   
  
The silence was starting to get to Sirenstrike who was too used to Nitroburst's and Sidestrike's antics, those two may be reckless but at least no mission was never bored.  
  
"I know somebody who likes you but if I weren't so shy, I'd tell you who." Sirenstrike deadpanned.   
  
Coldsteel freezes in mid-step and looks at her....and blushed which she hadn't been expecting him to do at all, ignore her yes but blush? No, she hadn't been expecting that.  
  
Sirenstrike blinked her blue optics before she allows a smirk to curve her lips as she said, "My, I wasn't expecting to see that, sir..."  
  
"....Don't tell Nitroburst, Sirenstrike."  
  
"Aye, aye sir." Sirenstrike said saluting him and losing the smirk before she takes point...to allow him to regain his normal stoic self, nothing like having a femme who was known for her seriousness to catch a mech off guard especially if said mech was known for never being caught off guard.  
  
Nitroburst would have been so proud...


	11. Wheeljack and Sirenstrike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack has a crush on Sirenstrike and is always flirting with her xD so him using a pick up line on her isn't too off the mark...

**I may not be the best looking guy here, but I'm the only one talking to you.**  
  
Sirenstrike was helping Wheeljack stack crates at the other side of the warehouse, she placed the crate down while being careful not to place it on her feet instead on the ground. She straightens and sees that Wheeljack was bringing the last crate over, she leans against the other stack on crates and crosses her arms over her chest.  
  
"Thanks for helping me, Siren." Wheeljack said.  
  
The femme looked at him and said, "You're welcome, Wheeljack."  
  
"What? No 'Jackie'?" Wheeljack said with a smirk.  
  
"...." Sirenstrike stared at him before she rolled her optics. "I've never called you that."  
  
Wheeljack chuckled and said, "Never pegged you for the shy time, Siren."  
  
"I'm not being shy..." Sirenstrike said. "Why are you still here, talking to me?" She gave him an annoyed look, it was no secret that she barely tolerated Wheeljack even if he liked to flirt with her.  
  
"Hey, I may not be the best looking guy, but I'm the only one talking to you."  
  
Sirenstrike only looked at him and smiled at him then she turns and walks away, leaving the mech staring after her in shock...she didn't say anything which was rare and out of character whenever he says anything to her.  
  
Femmes of any species were just hard to understand sometimes...


	12. Wideblade and Soundwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Soundwave? Because he's awesome and cute!
> 
> Oh, I forgot to say that I had changed Wideblade's job...these are old one shots of her.

**You're so cute, its distracting.**  
  
Wideblade was lying on a ledge in the Communications/Surveillance room, her chin was resting in the palm of her hand as she watched Soundwave work. Her tail was raised up slightly and swaying a bit side to side, like a cat.  
  
Soundwave, for his part, was doing an admirable job ignoring her...not many mechs could ignore her so well and still work with her staring at them. Wideblade yawns hugely, which causes Soundwave to turn in her direction (hard to tell if he looked at her since he doesn't really have any optics that she knows of) before he turns away.  
  
The femme's tail moved towards her head and scratched the top of it before lowering once more after as she sits up and stretches, yawning hugely.  
  
"You know, Soundwave..." Wideblade said and Soundwave turned to face her. "You're so cute, its distracting~."  
  
Soundwave shows no reaction, that she could tell from just looking at him though she would be willing to bet that if Megatron was here he would be able to see any reaction that Soundwave would have made in response to her pick up line. At the moment, he was just staring at her with a blank visor.  
  
Wideblade swings her legs over the side of the ledge and leapt down, "Ooh, the strong silent type eh? I like it~." She places her hands on her hips and tilts her head to the side. "Since I got my cute fixed, I have to go see Shockwave...have fun, Soundwave~."   
  
The femme sends him a flirtatious wave and wink, smiling at him, as she leaves the room and heads to the Medical bay where Shockwave claimed as his...Knockout wasn't too thrilled about that but there wasn't much he could say or do about it. Once she was gone, Soundwave turned around once more and goes back to work.  
  
Working with Wideblade around was sometimes next to impossible given her flirtatious personality...


	13. Wideblade and Shockwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Shockwave? Because Shockwave is logical xD that and he's the type who would ignore her pick up lines too

**You look familiar, didn’t we take a class together? I could’ve sworn we had chemistry.**  
  
Wideblade was sitting on the metal table that was placed in the middle of the room, her feet dangling over the side of it with her tail laid out behind her where it slightly hung off the other side of it. Behind her was Shockwave who was checking her spinal spines for any long lasting damage from her rough housing with Koan earlier...Shockwave wasn't at all happy (actually it was hard to tell when he's angry as well) when he walked into that since he was the one who gave her the new look she has today.  
  
She winced when Shockwave found a small scratch on one of her spinal ridges, her tail ridges bristling at the touch slightly before they relaxed.  
  
"You have been told numerous times to be careful with your spinal ridges, Wideblade." Shockwave said. "Your actions to my commands are most illogical."   
  
Wideblade looked at him over her shoulder and said, "Sorry, Shockwave but hard to follow those commands when you're a part of the DJD."  
  
Shockwave doesn't respond to that, instead he cleans and bandages the injured spinal ridge. Her tail curled up a bit at the feel and then it did it again when Shockwave touched her tail this time.  
  
"Have been having any troubles with your tail cannon?"  
  
"Nope~ it's been working like a dream, Shockwave~."  
  
Shockwave lowers her tail back down and said, "That's good."  
  
Wideblade smiles at him as he walks around her to check her front, the tip of her tail was waving a little side to side as she sat through her check up with Shockwave.   
  
He scans her front with his datapad, looking at the screen and reading the words and numbers that appeared on it. Shockwave seemed to like what those numbers and words meant because he placed the datapad down, "You're weapons are fine but remain here while I check your body for any stress from those weapons."  
  
"Of course." Wideblade said with a grin.  
  
She watches him as he walks away to get another datapad that would read her body's stress levels, her tail curling around her. Wideblade had a thoughtful expression her face, which was never a good sign when it came to her and a mech whenever they were alone in a room together.   
  
"You look familiar, didn’t we take a class together? I could’ve sworn we had chemistry." Wideblade said suddenly.  
  
Shockwave looked at her with one red optic and said, "Your comment is illogical, Wideblade...we didn't met until much later into the war."  
  
Wideblade laughed and said, "I know, Shockwave! That was a cheesy pick up line that the flesh bags use here on earth...mostly the male flesh bags."  
  
The Con Scientist doesn't comment on it, most likely used to his patient's weird behavior and comments by now...she was known for it but also for her deadly side. Wideblade just smiles at him, she too was used to his habit of ignoring her flirtatious comments and pick up lines and to be honest she liked it when he ignored her because it just made her want to do it some more.


	14. Sideline and Tranquil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original I was going to use this cheey pick up line 'Your lips look so lonely…Would they like to meet mine?' but for some reason I pictured Quil saying it to Sid so I changed it xD
> 
> Also in my head (and as a bonus scene) Air Brake is actually on the other side of the door and had heard Sideline's shout but he's not going to out there xD he's like 'It'll be awkward to go out there now...who knows what's Quil doing to her now.'

**Oh no, I’m choking! I need mouth to mouth, quick!**  
  
Sideline was once more on the roof of Neutralzone with Tranquil and Air Brake, and though the latter had to leave to get more drinks, it was still surprising to see a mech that large drink so many and still be alive. And if she didn't know any better, she would say that he was trying to leave them alone together, though that didn't seem to fit his personality...he just didn't seem the type to play match maker.  
  
Her tail curls up behind her as she thinks, she looks at Quil from the corner of her eye and nearly falls off the roof when she notices that he was looking at her. In fact, she does fall off but a quick dig in to the roof with her claws prevents her from falling to her doom...why she didn't have wings, she'll never know because she is always nearly falling to her death.  
  
"You okay?" Tranquil asks her with a small smile.  
  
"Fine...why?" Sideline said as she pulls herself back onto the roof and sat down next to Tranquil once more when she had a feeling deep down that maybe she shouldn't be sitting there.  
  
"I don't know...you just seemed jumpy today."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about..." Sideline looks away in a haughty manner.  
  
"Oh? Then explain to me why you almost fell to your death? Not that I wouldn't have dived after your aft to save you."  
  
"You know what? Bi-" Sideline shuts her mouthbefore she even finished that sentence, she was going to 'bite me' to Tranquil but knowing him, he'd take it as invitation and bite her.   
  
"What was that?" Tranquil smirks at her, she knew that he knew what she was going to say and was trying to get her to say it.  
  
"Nothing...I wasn't going to say anything." the femme Predacon starts to squirm uncomfortably under his gaze...the visor that he wore certainly wasn't helping as it covered his optics. She could feel them on her.  
  
"If you say so..."  
  
Sideline doesn't say anything, in fact she simply scooted away from him until she felt safe.  
  
"You know for someone who claims not to be jumpy, your actions sure don't match."  
  
Sidelinesnorts and gives him a side long look, "I just don't trust you...especially not after what happened last time we were up here alone." Shecringes as soon as she finishes saying it. Great, now he knew why she was so jumpy...nice going, Sideline.  
  
"Oooh." Tranquil said with a grin. "That's why!"  
  
"....Shouldn't you go see what's taking Brakey so long?" Sideline snaps out as she bristles, her spinal spines clicking as they moved into a slightly erect position.  
  
"Nah, he's fine." Tranquil said with a smirk. "So...do you want to continue where we were interrupted at?"  
  
"No!" Sidelong shouts, actually it was more of a high pitched squeak and not an actual shout, the femme blushes as she snaps her head towards him with wide optics then she starts to choke, which she would later wonder how she did it but at the moment she really didn't care how. "Oh no, I’m choking! I need mouth to mouth, quick!" And once again, she realized that wasn't probably the smartest thing to say around Tranquil...especially when he had that grin on his lips and she starts to choke more in response.  
  
"I'll be happy to help you, Sid~."  
  
Tranquil leans towards femme, gently cupping her face and causing her to tense up and blush even harder.  
  
"No, thank you! I'd rather it be from Air Brake!" Sideline squeaks out and leans away from the mech but he just follows her in response to her movement. "And that's wasn't a pick up line!"  
  
"It sounded like one to me."  
  
"Well, it wasn't and I'm fine now!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"AIR BRAKE COME BACK QUICKLY!!"


	15. Flameraid and Air Brake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of hard to write him, I must admit but I read the comics with him to make it easy to write ^^

**Pinch me. [Why?] You’re so fine I must be dreaming.**  
  
Flameraid was sitting behind to Air Brake on the roof of Neutralzone, leaning against his back and staring at the liquid in her glass. The two silent bots were waiting for their two friends, though the femme had a feeling that they would take a while since both Predacons always seemed to get into very interesting...situations that either got witnessed by Air Brake or someone else. The femme curled her tail at the memory of when she had walked in on them, and that was the most traumatizing moment of her short life.  
  
She felt Air Brake shift behind her and she moved in response.  
  
"I thought you fell asleep." Air Brake stated. He wasn't much of a talker which was something Flameraid liked about him; he preferred action over words. Instead of asking her if she was asleep he just moved and almost causing her to fall over in the process.  
  
Flameraid moved to sit next to him, finished her drink and placed the empty glass next to her. "Well, that's what happens when you stick two quiet people together: one of them will think the other had fallen sleep."  
  
Air Brake didn't say anything and finished his drink.   
  
"What's taking them so long?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Quil and Sid... they should have been here by now."  
  
Air Brake shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't know, and don't really care until I have to turn off my audio receptors because they get too loud."  
  
Flameraid chuckled and leaned against him, "That's a bit harsh, isn't it?"  
  
The large mech shrugged again. "Not really. They do get quite noisy."  
  
"That's certainly true... and very awkward too."  
  
Air Brake glanced at her direction. "Only for you, Fla."  
  
The Predacon smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "What can I say? I'm an old fashion kind of femme."  
  
The mech didn't comment on that even though they both knew that she wasn't old at all. Like most of the Predacons she was a clone and therefore a baby next to the rest of the Cybertronians.  
  
Flameraid looked at him. "Thanks for not commenting on that even though I totally gave you an opening." She smiled at him and lifted her arm. "Pinch me."   
  
Air Brake got a look on his face that clearly questioned her intelligence and asked, "Why?"  
  
"You're so fine I must be dreaming."  
  
"..." The large mech actually turned to stare at her silently for a few minutes.  
  
"...Way to kill the mood."  
  
"I'm not drunk enough to properly respond to that."  
  
The Predacon laughed and rolled over clenching her sides and Air Brake wondered if she was the one who had drank too much instead.


	16. Tranquil and Sideline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I decided to wait to write for my bday :D and what a bday gift to myself ^^ and look a first time bonus scene! :D although it's not much of a bonus scene but I wanted it to be short and in response to what happened where I trailed off :D

**Your lips look so lonely…Would they like to meet mine?**  
  
Sideline was again found herself alone with Tranquil on the roof of Neutralzone, she was zoning out a lot and would only snap out of it when Tranquil lightly touched her. He seemed to be enjoying her reaction whenever he touched her and Sideline seemed not to mind because she didn't move away like she should have.  
  
The femme placed her tail between them until it hung over the side of the building, as if it would protect her from the mech next to her.   
  
Amusing, really.  
  
There wasn't much talking between them, mostly because Sideline was slowly starting to learn that everything she said could be taken to mean something else. Males of any species were perverts, the femme thought to herself as she eyed Tranquil from the corner of her optics.  
  
Suddenly Tranquil turned towards her and said as he reached over and cupped her chin in his hand, and he turned her head towards him. "Your lips looks so lonely...Would they like to meet mine?" Sideline's optics widen in surprise at what he said, she hadn't been expecting him to say pick up line to her, and in response the femme blushed heavily.  
  
"N-no thanks!" Sideline squeaked out as she turned her body, getting ready to move away but Tranquil responded by placing his free hand on her lower back, right between her back spines. The femme squeaked again and tensed up, the spines lifting up in a soft clattering sound.  
  
"Relax, Sid. I'll be gentle~." Tranquil whispered.  
  
Sideline placed her hand on his chest and said, "I-I..." And now he reduced her into a stuttering mess, great just great. What was she going to say to him? Sideline knew that her hand on his chest was to push him away, at least she thinks that's what she was going to do.   
  
"I-I..." She had figured that she could try to say something again, only to find that she was still stuttering. Sideline found that she now couldn't think too clearly as Tranquil leaned closer to her...  
  
 **Bonus Scene:**  
  
"....."  
  
"....."  
  
Flameraid and Air Brake stood side by side outside the door as the voices stopped and silence reigned supreme.  
  
"You know what, Air Brake?" The femme said suddenly to break the silence.  
   
The large mech just looked at her.  
  
"I'm so happy that you only get that way when you're _really_ drunk."


End file.
